


Лепестки

by minty_mix



Series: 2017: спецквест [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: У семнадцатилетних юношей должен быть ветер в голове и блеск в глазах, а не тонкие, бархатистые лепестки нарцисса в легких.





	Лепестки

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: hanahaki byuo, в которой человека можно вылечить поцелуем соулмейта; человек может иметь двух соулмейтов, т.к. он может измениться; связь с темой спецквеста вроде и так понятна

У семнадцатилетних юношей должен быть ветер в голове и блеск в глазах, а не тонкие, бархатистые лепестки нарцисса в легких. Так думает Леонард, разглядывая навигаторскую панель на мостике, пока Чехова нет. Она вся усыпана крохотными желтыми лепесточками, и это было бы красиво, не будь они запачканы кровью на самых кончиках. 

Лепестки яркие, но мягкие и нежные, совсем как сам Паша. Они будто были выбраны кем-то там, наверху, специально для него — желтого, светлее форменки, цвета, невесомые, совсем как Пашины кудряшки. Леонарду бы избавиться от этих мыслей в своей голове, но тут, наверное, не помог бы даже трижды дипломированный мозгоправ.

— Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Джим. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это не лечится. Только поцелуй истинной любви и прочая сказочная лабуда. А ты знаешь, в кого он влюблен? — осторожно интересуется Леонард, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал так, будто ему, как обычно, все равно.

Сам он лепестками уже не кашляет, он пережил это в далекой, как теперь думается, юности еще с Мириам. И хотя ему кажется это ужасно смешным сейчас — ну разве были они соулмейтами? разве вообще любили друг друга? — это не может не радовать, потому что больной доктор — то еще удовольствие. Но, к сожалению, это не значит, что он не влюблен. Его любовь носит желтую форменку, кашляет лепестками, с которыми Леонард ничего не может сделать, и старательно не глядит в его сторону. Леонарду так, конечно, легче. Леонарду так, конечно, проще, потому что это тянущее чувство в груди не дает забыть, что ему никогда не везет в жизни вообще и в любви в частности. С этим жить уже привычно, и оно не дает обнадеживать себя, чтобы надеждой не сделать больнее.

Но это не спасает, когда Леонард видит захлебывающегося кашлем Пашу.

Но это не спасает, когда Леонард понимает, что не в силах ему помочь.

— Удивлен, что не знаешь ты, — с Джимом этот трюк с голосом, как всегда, не прокатывает. Он смотрит на Леонарда, чуть склонив голову, и в его взгляде Маккой видит, что тому все давно понятно. Причем, видимо, еще раньше, чем понял он сам.

— О боже, Джим, избавь меня от твоих нотаций и этой моськи всезнайки, — Леонард кривит губы и морщится. 

— С радостью, если ты, наконец, вытащишь голову из задницы и посмотришь вокруг. Он в тебя влюблен так, будто ты последний мужик во всем чертовом космосе. Понимаешь? 

— Именно поэтому он на меня даже не смотрит.

Джим смеется, качая головой.

— Боунс, тебе сколько лет? Ты что, школьница, которую никто не приглашает на медляк? С каких пор тебя это волнует? — произносит он. 

— О, спасибо, что напомнил мне о возрасте, — ворчит Леонард. Джим потирает глаза пальцами.

— Совсем дурак. Если это даже Пашу не волнует, то какого черта ты так переживаешь? Ты ведь даже еще не попробовал!

— Джим, я...

— Боунс, — Кирк не дает ему договорить, — если ты в ближайшее время ничего не сделаешь, я буду слать тебе желтые цветы всю оставшуюся жизнь, даже если ты переселишься на самые дальние космические рубежи.

Леонард поднимает ладони к верху, сдаваясь, и уходит с мостика, в коридоре сталкиваясь с Чеховым. Тот врезается в него на полном ходу, что-то бормочет извиняющимся тоном, закашливаясь, и поспешно скрывается за дверями за спиной Леонарда. 

У Маккоя под ногами остаются лежать лепестки, которые он собирает в ладонь и крепко сжимает, прикладывая руку к груди. Он, конечно, предпочитает с чувствами не связываться. Он, конечно, не хочет, чтобы Паша страдал из-за него, если уж Джим говорит, что тот влюблен в него. Но он вспоминает, что миссия заканчивается совсем скоро, вспоминает, что потом — трехмесячный отпуск, думает, что этого времени хватит, чтобы прийти в норму, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так. И с этими мыслями последнее здравое "Нет" в его голове рушится, разбиваясь о реальность — терять ему откровенно нечего. Абсолютно нечего.

А потому Леонард сжимает лепестки в руках сильнее, чувствуя, как ломается нежный нарцисс в его пальцах, и идет обратно на мостик. При Джиме или нет — неважно. Он сделает это.

Леонард выдыхает и делает шаг вперед.


End file.
